Talk:Ōdanna/@comment-10601551-20180802203249/@comment-26501734-20180817064445
Possibly, but if he does after this, his wi wife will go thermonuclear say the least. Also, I get the strong suspecion that that MAY have been a tongue in cheek allusion to sex I could be wrong. It's difficult to translate some stuff and that was my potentiall impression based upon the way he was talking/looking at her. Plus, if he actually eats humans, which he MAY do, but we don't KNOW yet, it will be RATHER complicated moving forward in his relationship with Aoi. Though, supposedly, ALL Ayakashi eat humans in order to gain power, and since she's got a LOT of spiritual power apparently, she's probably EXTRA tasty. It's claimed that the ONLY reason why she isn't eaten by other Ayakashi is because she's the ogre god's bride it would be a death sentence---see what just happened in episode 20 when he incinerated another ogre instantaniously and in a rather shocking/terrifying manner; if ANYONE eats her, he WILL find out, and they WILL BE NO MORE, so... the only person permitted to "eat" her is the ogre god. and those ayakashi don't want to die. You might expect the same of the Emperor of the Hidden Realm, since his bride is human. He's semi-immortal/rediculously long-lived, and still looks like a young man, but turns himself old looking for his wife's sake. If someone hurt her some DUMB ass Ayakashi like that ogre in episode 20, they'd feel the wrath of the entire hidden realm fall upon their heads, same effectively goes with the ogre god. He's only leaving her alone because he trusts the people that she's with. If someone ACTUALLY hurt her, I rather expect they would be no more. There's also that hint that he may have been the ayakashi who saved Aoi as a child could have been Ginji, but it may have been the ogre god too, which would explain WHY he secretly likes her, because he's been keeping track of her since her grandfather made that bet. And he may also have made that bet with him because he wanted to keep Aoi safe from Ayakashi who would try to eat her/use her for their own ends, and since the ogre god was slated to marry her, chances are he'd keep tabs on her, and may have stepped in when her mother abandoned her; even if it was Ginji who did, it may have been at his master's orders; so, while he MAY eat humans, chances are that he won't be eating "HIS bride" =P. I'm skeptical that he didn't know about her to start with. My reasoning: Take people who give HUGE scholarships. Chances are that they will help out with additional costs because if you are already paying $40,000+/year for a student, if they have medical bills or other things that will prevent them from finishing their educaiton, you'd rather pay for the thing vs. have effectively "wasted" that it IS, but you KNOW how people are about "completing" stuff the capital. Think of it this way: Shiro used Aoi far as we are told as collateral against his debt to the ogre god. Said ogre god would have a vested economic interest to follow up on Aoi collateral if she was to become his bride. I mean, you can't have your ogre bride go and starve, thereby preventing you from collecting on said collatteral. And that's assuming that Shiro didn't do it on purpose. If he did it AFTER Aoi came to live with him, it's possible that he did this to protect her that he'd admit to it because what OTHER reason could he POSSIBLY have to go on a 902+ thousand dollar bender? I mean, close to a million dollars USD, yeah, that's one HELL of a bender, and makes me wonder if it wasn't intentional. Why would he accept a pair of spiders into his home the free labor, obviously and then turn around and sell off his granddaugter to his best friend over some money. That's a LITTLE strange, if you ask me. I mean, it's POSSIBLE, but I'm betting that Shiro did it on purpose to protect Aoi, and used it as an excuse to get his best friend to help her. Though, I may be wrong. Really all depends upon how sharp of a little brat Shiro really was and how much he actually cared about her, assuming that he did it to help protect her since she has a POWERFUL spiritual aura, which makes her a majorly tastey snack! >_<